1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to TRANSACTION DRAWERS and more particularly pertains to a new DOOR IDENTIFICATION SYSTEM for ALLOWING HOMEOWNERS TO RECEIVE AND VERIFY IDENTIFICATION FOR A PERSON KNOCKING ON THEIR DOOR.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of TRANSACTION DRAWERS is known in the prior art. More specifically, TRANSACTION DRAWERS heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art TRANSACTION DRAWERS include U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,004 to Richardson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,200 to Richardson; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 326,381 to Heiligenthal et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,789 to Glotfelter; U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,901 to Clark; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,658 to Hagberg.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new DOOR IDENTIFICATION SYSTEM. The inventive device includes an interior door sleeve positioned within a hole through a door. A sliding tray is slidably received within the interior door sleeve. The sliding tray includes an outwardly sliding portion and an inwardly sliding portion with a hinge disposed therebetween. A safety clip is secured to and extends upwardly from a front wall of the inwardly sliding portion of the sliding tray.
In these respects, the DOOR IDENTIFICATION SYSTEM according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of ALLOWING HOMEOWNERS TO RECEIVE AND VERIFY IDENTIFICATION FOR A PERSON KNOCKING ON THEIR DOOR.